Corellian Fried Ice Cream Fryer (Schematic)
Schematic Obtained In: Reward for completing the Portable Deep Fryer collection. Skill Required: Domestic Fundamentals I Item Type: Resources Required: *300 units of Non-Ferrous Metal *50 units of Steel *Requires 1 Control Unit *Requires 1 Power Conditioner Complexity: 15 Requires: Food & Chemical crafting tool XP Gained: XX Shipwright XP (normal) / YY Shipwright XP (practice) A portable fryer that may be used to create edible foods. Although the exact ingredients for several dishes might be tricky since each player will have different working combinations, there is one partial recipe. Generic Recipes Everyone can make a generic version of Corellian Ice Cream. This is a plain version of ice cream, with no added flavouring. These recipes use Cereal Flakes (Chef made), Exceptional Milk (Rare from Milking), Exceptional Egg (Rare from Egg lair search), the Portable Fryer must have 4 ingredients in it so here are the generic recipes: *2 x Ceral Flakes, 1x Exceptional Milk, 1x Exceptional Egg *1 x Ceral Flakes, 2x Exceptional Milk, 1x Exceptional Egg *1 x Ceral Flakes, 1x Exceptional Milk, 2x Exceptional Egg The best one is clearly the first since it only uses 2 rare ingredients & 2 chef made. All of the above combinations gives the buff +50 Luck, 10% Forage ability & Movement speed +10 for 15 minutes when consumed. When the buff runs out a Brain Freeze debuff is added and the player will be unable to consume more ice cream for 10 minutes. The Portable Deep Fryer must be placed in a structure you own, but not a Player Ship. Placing the fryer in another character's structure will result in making Ice Cream you CANNOT pick up, as it's generated as No-Trade and only the owner of the house can pick it up; and only the owner of the deep fryer can pick up the deep fryer itself and open it, this will result in an extensive bout with GM Services to right this problem. Flavoured Recipes Now this is where it gets interesting, everyone has their own combinations of flavoured ice cream that works for them. This makes sense because everyone has their own personal preferences for their favourite food. One flavour that I like might not be to someone elses taste. There are several different buffs available, however every character has its own foraged in ingredient for each buff, therefore you have to experiment with all the foraged ingredients to find your special ones that give you the buffs. The special ingredients remain the same for each character, but it's unlikely that any other character will use the same ones. You know you have found one of your special ingredients when the finished ice cream lists the special ingredient used, if it does not, then it will be a dud & result in a bad batch which when consumed gives a debuff of -50 Constitution/Stamina/Agility for 1 minute. A Flavoured Recipe is made of 1x Cereal Flakes, 1x Exceptional Milk, 1x Exceptional Egg, 1x Foraged Rare Component. There are 5 personal combinations to find: *XP buff (+3% for 1 hour) *Remove Weakened State (removes incapacitation) *Remove Ailments (removes 3 random debuffs) :*''Including Pistol Whip, ... (no longer removes Dire Snare or Dot Stacks -since GU16-.)'' *+4000 Health Rejuvenation *+4000 Action Rejuvenation After the ice cream has been consumed & the duration runs out, you get the Brain Freeze Debuff which stops you consuming more ice cream for 10 minutes. Lastly, every time you use the fryer it takes damage from heating, this can be repaired with a Fryer Repair Tool though. *'Guide Credits:' Slayrae ---- The basic intent was to make a mini-game reward item from a quest-collection hybrid. The reward mini-game requires Chefs to craft the fryer, create repair tools and Cereal Flakes. Without Chefs, there is no mini game. Even after a player figures out how the mini-game works it still needs support from the Chef. The fryer cannot replace Chefs nor will it compete with existing chef products. Ideally this will drive more business as players interested in this min-game will be seeking you out. Jaskell, SWG Associate Designer Category:Trader schematics Category:Mini-games Category:Buffs